New Wendy
by Elfpunk999
Summary: Peter is drawn back in land by a feeling he thinks is Wendy, but the feeling leads him to someone new... someone who reminds him of his Wendy... but its not.
1. Grow Up!

"You're almost eighteen years old! GROW UP!"  
  
She woke with a start. Her breath rough and uneven. She fell back into her pillow and let out a sigh of relief. But she knew her nightmare was not over. She heard those words every day.  
  
She hated the idea of growing up. She longed to stay forever young. To be whisked away to a magical island by the boy in her dreams. Peter Pan. A smile tickled her lips and she sighed. To live forever free in Neverland. Fighting pirates, swimming with mermaids and flying. Oh to fly.  
  
But Peter Pan would never come. He wasn't real. He was merely a story told to young children in hopes of keeping their innocents alive for yet a little longer. But he was real to her. Every night in her dreams he came to her window and held out his hand asking her to come with him... "Come away... come away to Neverland." It rang loud in ears long after the dream was over.  
  
In the darkness of her room she could feel the sun on her skin and smell the aroma of the ocean. She could hear the birds and the waves and she could taste the salt in the air. She took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes closing in bliss at the thought. A girlish smile graced her aged face. Then she remembered that Peter Pan wasn't coming. She'd have to grow up, get a job, get married, have kids, grow old and evidently die.  
  
The only part of growing up she looked forward to was having kids. She could pass on her dreams of Peter Pan and his adventures. She could even make up her own adventures and her children would believe that their mother had actually flown away to a magical island filled to the brim with dreams.  
  
She thought of Peter Pan every waking moment of her life. He was a part of her some how. A part of her that no one could tame. Many believe that he is a part of all young children but she felt that he'd been especially made up for her. She believed that his adventures were made from her dreams and thoughts and were meant for no one else to have. She saw herself as Wendy in the storybook and as Tinkerbell in the movies. Yet if she were Wendy, she'd not go back to London to grow up. And if she was Tinkerbell she'd have never turned against Peter Pan and gone with Hook. It was horrible to admit and quite embarrassing to say but she loved him. Pathetic as it was, she knew, Peter Pan would always be her one true love.  
  
Her alarm clock rang loud waking her from her thoughts. She grimaced at the sound. Hitting it repeatedly till it stopped she glanced at the time. 5:40.  
  
"Crap!" she pronounced.  
  
She jumped from her bed and rushed to her dresser. Pulling on a pair of jeans she thought looked clean in the dark she hurried to her closet. Pulling a T-shirt on she grabbed her shoes and pulled them on as she rushed out her bedroom door. Next to her room was the bathroom. She stumbled in, still tying her shoe and went to brush her teeth. Cleaning her face and brushing her hair at the same time she finished twice as fast. She rushed back to her room and grabbed her backpack. Hoping that all she needed was in there she rushed out of her room and down the hall. She quickly made a lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, two bags of cheetos and a coke. She threw it in a brown bag, stuffed it in her backpack and rushed out of the house.  
  
She'd not noticed the shadow that loomed outside her window or the brightness of the streetlight just outside her door. She only heard the slight ringing of the smallest bells yet she cast it aside thinking it was only in her dreams as it had been so many nights. 


	2. The Stalker

He flew higher, landing on her roof he watched her hurriedly walk down the sidewalk. The ball of light flew up and sat upon his shoulder. Now sitting still you could focus and tell that it was no mere ball of light but a woman with delicate wings of pure silver speckles. Her light illuminated the young boys face. His eyes were the brightest blue of the sky. Sparkling with innocents and ignorance they were one of a kind. His features suggested his age higher than he'd like to admit. His chin was sort of feminine in its curves yet his cheeks gave it a masculine edge. His lips were soft and delicate like his fairies wings and they were slightly parted as if to speak. He knelt down and squinted to see the girl better as she faded into the distance.  
  
"She didn't look like Wendy."  
  
A twinkling of bells was the only response. His eyes looked on in confusion.  
  
"And this isn't Wendy's house." He added.  
  
Again soft bells replied. He shrugged.  
  
"Something tells me she's Wendy." He said.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
Then the girl disappeared around the corner. He gracefully leaped from rooftop to roof top till she was yet again in sight.  
  
"Maybe she's Wendy's daughter."  
  
Bells jingled as the fairy fluttered about his face. His hair was tangled and unkempt. Blondish at the ends as if bleached by endless days in the sun. It curled up and about like a poorly made birds nest. His eyes were filled with wonder as he watched the girl. Now she ran. He sat Indian style just off the rooftop. His chin resting in the palms of his hands and his elbows on his knees.  
  
"She's interesting to watch."  
  
The bells rang with excitement. A smile crept across his face as the fairy landed on his shoulder. She mimicked his pose and watched his eyes instead of the new girl.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The bus pulled away just as she approached. Completely out of breath she put her hands on her knees and stood trying to catch her breath. She stood up panting and watched as the bus drove on. She sighed and hung her head. Then she began to walk.  
  
She would be late to school for the third time this week. That was a detention. She didn't have time for a detention. She needed to go home after school and sink into her dreams. They were her only escape from the world. Then she heard the twinkling of bells.  
  
She stopped and looked around in confusion. It was unlike a dream to hang around so long. Especially after her sprint from 2nd Street to 4th. She searched the trees and the sky for the noise but found nothing out of the ordinary. Then a shadow moved in one of the nearby trees. She squinted in order to see it but it was too dark. She shrugged it off as a bird and continued to walk.  
  
If she was lucky one of her friends would drive by and give her a ride. But that was unlikely being as all her friends were younger than her. She loved to hang out with all the new freshman. They had a glow about them that the kids her age lacked. They were glad to be in high school. They were happy to get to be with the kids they were with. Their ignorance was bliss and she longed to bath in it. Kids her age were all in to their studies and trying to get scholarships so they could go off and start their lives. The underclassmen didn't care about scholarships or clicks. They just wanted to be accepted and seen. They just wanted to be.  
  
She smiled at the thought of the younger kids. They reminded her so much of her Peter Pan. She stopped herself and grumbled.  
  
Her Peter Pan. Where had that come from? Peter Pan was for everyone to enjoy. That is what her mother had been trying to convince her of. She knew it was true. Yet something inside her claimed him for herself. Something inside her knew that he would return for her and take her away from the trials of the adult world. She knew not how... but she knew. 


	3. Stumble

He hid amongst the leaves, hoping she hadn't seen him. He planned to learn as much about her as he could before he revealed himself. He had to know why his mind and body thought she was Wendy when everything else said differently. He hated not knowing but he had to admit that her mystery was intriguing.  
  
He watched her carefully as he jumped from the tree to another branch then onto a nearby rooftop. He walked gently as he watched her careful not to make a sound. He picked up her step and almost forgot that he wasn't walking beside her. His mind wandered.  
  
She didn't look like Wendy. She was dressed quite different. She wore boy's clothes for the most part and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the bottom half braided like an Indians. She didn't look Indian.  
  
Yet through all her differences something about her made him feel like she was Wendy. Something had urged him to return to the main land. He had thought that something was Wendy yet the feeling had brought him to this new land to follow this new girl. He suddenly fell.  
  
Without thinking he'd crashed into a chimney and stumbled down the roof. Shrieking as he fell he landed in the bush.  
  
********************************************************  
  
She spun around.  
  
All was calm. She swore she'd heard a shriek and crash. She stood still and silent looking over the sidewalk, street, houses, and cars. Everything seemed in order. Cautiously she turned around and continued to walk on.  
  
The school was more than five blocks yet and it was already six-thirty. School started at seven. Knowing she wouldn't make it she decided not to go. Turning down a side street she walked through the allies to waste time. If she stayed out till seven she could head home and be alone till five. That's what she longed for. To be alone with her thoughts and dreams.  
  
********************************************************  
  
He stuck his head out of the leaves cautiously. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He jumped into the air and flew to the rooftops. Looking around he couldn't find her.  
  
"Where'd she go Tink?" he asked the fairy.  
  
Bells tinkled.  
  
"The alley?" Bells rang.  
  
He leaped effortlessly to another rooftop. He found her walking slowly. Now confused he walked along side her on the rooftops.  
  
He had to know. He couldn't stand being made to wait. He sank down to the ground and silently walked behind her. Tracing her every step perfectly he began to think it a game. Then suddenly she spun around catching him off guard. 


	4. First Impressions

She froze in shock. She had to be dreaming. She only saw that face in her dreams. The boyish face with manly features. The eyes of blue, filled with innocents and ignorance. The sun kissed skin of pure silk and satin and the delicate lips that just taunted her to touch them.  
  
Peter Pan.  
  
Her heart screamed as it pounded in her chest.  
  
Peter Pan.  
  
Every inch of her body tingled.  
  
Peter Pan.  
  
Her breath came harshly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Her eyes. Wendy stared at him through her beautiful blue eyes. The sparks of green and yellow dancing in the poor lighting of the alley. Of all her features her eyes were Wendy's. He felt warm in the cold air as she stared at him.  
  
He caught himself gawking. Standing up straight he looked her over. He was taller than her by almost three inches as he'd been taller than Wendy.  
  
She was gorgeous now that he saw her face to face. She was of the same feminine build as his fairy. In fact he was quite sure that if he put wings on her she'd be a perfect fairy princess.  
  
Her mouth began to move as if she were talking yet no sounds came out. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with confusion. He'd never seen that reaction before. She looked like a fish that had been yanked from it's watery home.  
  
He picked his feet up and floated Indian style before her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Her mind raced. He was floating... flying. He was really here.  
  
Peter Pan had finally come for her.  
  
Her insides jumbled as they screamed with joy. Every inch of her was overjoyed. Her heart pounded. Her skin tingled. Her mind raced. Her breath became caught in her throat.  
  
Then all went black. 


	5. She Wakes

He put his feet back on the ground with shock.  
  
She'd fainted. He looked around with worry. The fairy fluttered around with fear.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked. Bells rang loudly and hurriedly.  
  
He looked back at the strange girl. Picking her up he took to the air.  
  
Knowing that he couldn't take her back to Neverland until nightfall he took her back to her house. Sneaking in through her window he laid her in her bed. Looking her over he found a blanket and covered her up.  
  
His heart pounded. He had to protect this new girl. She was his new Wendy. She had to stay with him. He refused to just let her go like he had his Wendy.  
  
He flew Up to a corner shelf and sat on it. He watched over her like a hawk. His fairy rested on his shoulder ever watching his eyes and not that of the new girl.  
  
************************************************  
  
She woke softly. She knew she'd been sleeping. Peter Pan wasn't real. He hadn't come for her. She only dreamed the whole thing. But it felt so real. She swore she could smell the salt on his skin. She could feel the heat radiating from his beautiful flawless sun kissed skin of pure silk. Then her eyes focused and she gasped.  
  
There her was. He'd fallen asleep sitting on her corner shelf. His arms held his knees to his chest and his head rested upon them. Tinkerbell laid on his foot. She fit perfectly between his ankle and toes.  
  
She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. Yet the dream lingered. He was actually there. All her dreams had come true all her hopes weren't in vain. Her Peter had come for her. He'd come to take her away to Neverland where she'd never have to grow up, where she could live happily and free from all the worries and woes of the adult world she was being forced into. Her heart skipped a million beats as she jumped from bed.  
  
He snapped awake and tumbled from his perch. She rushed to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked helping him to his feet. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I'm fine." He said with slight annoyance. He couldn't believe he'd just fell. Then his mind registered. "You're awake!" he said with excitement. A smile of pure joy spread across his boyish face.  
  
"Yes." She said stepping back and smiling. Her smile was Wendy's too. Full of love and kindness.  
  
"I was quite worried hen you fainted. I was afraid you wouldn't wake. Then my trip here would have been for nothing." He said. He had come for her. Her heart fluttered with joy. 


	6. Peanut Butter?

"Are you hungry?" she asked not knowing what exactly to do.  
  
She knew how her dreams played out but she knew they were only dreams. Nothing real could be so easy. He nodded and smiled. She returned the smile.  
  
"Come on." She said opening the door.  
  
He followed her out to another room. A kitchen as he'd heard it called. He sat on the table Indian style as she pulled things out of the cabinets. He looked over the things with confusion.  
  
"Peanut Butter." She said.  
  
He looked confused. She smiled and opened the jar. Spreading the peanut butter on a piece of bread she handed it to him. He looked it over. Then looking at her he took a bite. His spirits perked up and he looked down at the sandwich. It was sweet and tasty. Nothing in Neverland tasted so good. He took another bite.  
  
"This is great." He said with his mouth full.  
  
Suddenly remembering his manners he snapped his hand over his mother. She laughed Taking a bite of her own peanut butter sandwich she got out the milk and poured two glasses. She handed one to Peter. Trusting her judgment on food now her drank it straight down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Good?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"What is this again?" he asked.  
  
"Peanut butter." She said.  
  
He took another bite. She smiled and finished her sandwich and milk. Suddenly there was a noise from the next room. They both jumped up and looked towards it with shock. Peter ducked beneath the table to hide.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A woman rounded the corner. She froze.  
  
"Moria Angela Davis! What are you doing home? Why aren't you at school?" her mother shouted.  
  
She swallowed nervously. "I don't feel well." She said.  
  
"Bullshit." Her mother mumbled. Moria grew angry.  
  
"What if I actually am sick?" she asked. Her tone had raised slightly.  
  
"Then suck it up! You're almost an adult get..." her mother began.  
  
"I'm not an adult! I'm not an ADULT!" Moria shouted. Her mother scowled.  
  
"Fine. Stay home. It's your life. You can screw it up if you want. Why should I care?" Then her mother left the house. 


	7. Feeling?

Peter stood up. "How horrid. I thought all mothers were kind and loving." He said.  
  
"Not all mothers are like Wendy's Peter." She said walking back to her room. Peter followed her.  
  
"You know Wendy?" he asked.  
  
"I know all about you." She said shutting the door after him. He sat on the bed and looked at her with confusion. "Your story is infamous. Everyone knows it." She said.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"A man... J.M. Barrie... wrote it all down in a book." She said. He smiled with excitement. "And they've made movies and plays and TV shows." She said.  
  
"Really?" he asked with joy. She nodded.  
  
"Millions of girls are in love with you." She said. His smile turned cocky.  
  
"I knew that." He said. She smiled. "Are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Am I what?" she asked.  
  
"In love with me?" he asked. Her heart screamed yes but her mind replied, "I'm not sure. I've only just met you." He smiled weakly.  
  
She sat beside him on the bed. "May I ask you something?" she asked.  
  
"Please." He said sitting up straight. A smug smile on his boyish face.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked. His smile faded.  
  
He didn't want her to know he didn't know. He was Peter Pan. He knew everything. "I was brought here by... by a... a... a feeling." He said.  
  
"A feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Yes... a feeling." He said.  
  
"What sort of feeling?" she asked.  
  
He wasn't quite sure to be truthful. All he knew was it was strong when he was with her. The sensation that drew him to the main land seemed to radiate from her fair skin. He could almost see it in her eyes yet he knew no words to explain it.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She sensed his hesitation meant he had no answer.  
  
"Was it a good feeling?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. It was like... like peanut butter good." He said. The feeling had indeed felt like the peanut butter had in his mouth. It was thick, warm, sweet, smooth, and sticky. She nodded.  
  
"Was it a needy feeling?" she asked. He thought. The feeling had felt like a need, but it was more than that.  
  
"In a way." He said finally.  
  
Her lips shifted sideways and she bit them gently. He watched them with fascination. They were full and luscious. In the dark they took on a pale pink tone against her pale skin. He copied them with his own lips. Shifting and biting. Her words brought his gaze back to her eyes.  
  
"Was... was it a loving feeling?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. There was that word. Love. It had been rumbling around since the feeling took hold of him. What did it mean? "I'm not sure." He said. "It could have been." He said. She smiled.  
  
"And it brought you here? Brought you to me?" she asked. He nodded sitting up proudly.  
  
That was an answer he could give. He was sure the feeling had brought him to her. He felt it now as he sat across from her in her bedroom. Her eyes twinkled. He'd seen that shimmer before. Then he remembered.  
  
"Tink?" he said softly. She looked at him with confusion. "Tinkerbell. I've not seen her since I fell." He said. She gasped. 


	8. Found Fairy

He looked for his fairy. Crawling around on the floor on his hands and knees searching under and around everything in the room. She smiled and watched him with excitement.  
  
He was actually here. Her dreams had come true. Here he was crawling around on her floor looking for his fairy. She chuckled to herself. He turned on his knee to look at her. One leg beneath him and the other bent up with his arm rested upon it he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said smiling. He raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and went back to looking for the fairy. Moria got up and helped look.  
  
She picked up a can that had fallen from the shelf and was attacked by a blinding ball of light. Bells rang angrily as she shielded herself.  
  
"Tinkerbell!" Peter snapped up and quickly grabbed the fairy holding her in his cupped hands. "Are you okay?" he asked Moria. She nodded.  
  
He opened his hands just enough to see inside. There sat the fairy. Her face red with anger and her wings bent back she looked almost evil. Moria looked over Peter's shoulder being as he was still on his knees.  
  
"I'm sorr... yes I... I fell and..." he said trying to get in his words between the angrily spat rings. He sighed. "I'm sorry Tinkerbell. I fell and then I forgot about you resting on my foot." He said. Again bells chimed. "I don't' always forget you. I just get distracted." He said.  
  
Moria smiled as the fairy yelled in her ringing voice. She cocked her head to the side and looked on in wonder as Peter apologized again and again. Then the fairy, like every other woman on the planet, gave into Peter and accepted his apology. She watched as the pixie flew out of his hands and landed on the tip of a pen that sat on her desk. Her eyes twinkling with a childish joy.  
  
"I apologize for her rudeness." Peter said. Moria smiled at him.  
  
"It's quite okay. I think she's beautiful." She said. Tinkerbell stood on the pen tip and curtsied. Moria returned the formal act. She chuckled a little. She'd never felt the need to curtsy in her life. She looked back at Peter and he had a smile planted firmly on his face. she looked at him with confusion. Why was he smiling at her? What had she done that warranted a smile?  
  
Peter's eyes twinkled as he watched her. She reminded him so much of his Wendy now that he looked at her closely. The fairness of her skin, the softness of her lips, the shimmer in her eyes and the gentle curls of her long dark hair. He wished to take her back to Neverland with him. Then he remembered that day light had set in. he suddenly became afraid. He'd never stayed on the main land when it was daylight. He'd always gone in at night and left just as dawn was on the horizon.  
  
She saw the joy in his eyes melt into fear. She became worried. "What's wrong Peter?" she asked.  
  
"I've never stayed on the main land after dawn." He said. Moria smiled. Something so simple frightened him.  
  
"It's fine. We won't even venture outside." She said. His joy returned and he smiled.  
  
"We could have some more peanut butter." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Yes we can." She said. Then she lead the way back out to the kitchen. This time Tinkerbell followed. 


	9. How You Remind Me

There they sat in the kitchen. Eating straight from the jar now Peter sat on the counter beside Moria. Tink sat on his shoulder licking peanut butter from her tiny fingers.  
  
"So... Moria right?" that was what her mother had called her he thought. She nodded. "Are... are you related to Wendy?" he asked. Her lips shifted again. He watched them intently. Subconsciously he licked his own.  
  
"To be honest Peter, I thought you were merely a story until you showed up." She said.  
  
"Merely a story?" he asked with shock. She nodded biting her bottom lip slightly. His eyes were glued.  
  
"You were merely a fabulous dream... I mean... I felt like... like there was something out there like you but... I've been told that you were only a story for so long." She said.  
  
"But you believed in me?" he asked. She blushed slightly as she nodded.  
  
"You were... are... whatever..." she said. He looked confused. "You gave me hope." She said. Peter looked at her questioningly as he licked peanut butter from the spoon she'd made him use.  
  
"Hope for what?" he asked.  
  
"Hope that I wouldn't have to grow up." She said. Peter smiled proudly.  
  
"You're welcome." He said. She laughed softly.  
  
"Why do you ask about Wendy?" she asked taking the jar and a spoon full of peanut butter. He looked shocked and confused. Then he remembered his previous question.  
  
"Oh yes. I just... you remind me so much of Wendy. I was only wondering if you were her grand daughter." He said.  
  
"How do I remind you of Wendy?" she asked. Peter looked at her and shrugged with a sly smile.  
  
"Something about you." He said. She smiled. Tink jingled. "Shush." He said softly. Moria laughed.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked. He looked at her with worry and shock.  
  
"She said... she said that... I was pathetic." He said. She looked confused but amused at the same time.  
  
"Why are you pathetic?" she asked. Peter gave her a side smile that made her heart stop. His eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Come on." He said jumping off the counter. Moria looked confused as he took her hand. She quickly set the jar of peanut butter down and followed him out to the back yard.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I hate being in one place for to long. Makes me feel like I'm trapped." He said. She smiled.  
  
"But where are we going?" she asked. He smiled and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Into the clouds." He said. She looked up just as he wrapped his arm around her waist and took off into the air. She shrieked and snapped her arms around his neck in reaction to the lack of ground beneath her feet. She was flying. She was flying in his arms. 


	10. Oh To Fly

Her arms around his neck she cling to him for her life. She felt the warmth of his skin and her mind raced. Then she felt the wind slowing and she raised her head from his shoulder and cautiously opened her eyes. They were in the sky. Surrounded by the most beautiful blue, the blue of his eyes. He set her down on a cloud and smiled as he watched her look around in wonder. Her eyes had yet their childish sparkle but he knew she had to be much older than twelve. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked trying to be as polite as he could. She smirked.  
  
"Seventeen." She said. He thought.  
  
"Seven... teen." He said slowly. "I knew you were older than Wendy." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Much older." She said. He smiled and raised his feet of the ground. Then she heard the jingling of bells. She'd almost forgotten about the fairy. Peter's smile grew.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked.  
  
"She said the sun in your hair makes you look like a fairy." He said. Moria blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She said. Peter smiled and sat upon the cloud. Moria sat beside him. "It's so beautiful up here." She said. "I've always wished I could fly." She added. "Wished I could fly away from all the chaos of life and be free in the sky like the wind." She said closing her eyes. She laid flat on her back. Peter smiled and laid beside her.  
  
"I can teach you." He said resting on his side and looking at her. She opened her eyes and stared into his with a smile on her face.  
  
"That's make all my dreams come true." She said. He smiled and jumped to his feet. Helping her to hers he looked for his fairy.  
  
"Tink... pixie dust if you will." He said. Bells jingled then they were showered with gold and silver speckles of magic. Peter lifted Moria into the air. His arms around her waist. "Forget everything." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Her eyes closed as she soaked in his voice, warmth and presents. "Natural laws, philosophy, chemistry, time let it go." He whispered. "None of it matters..."  
  
She could smell the salt of the ocean on his skin. She could almost taste it as she licked her lips. "Reality is dream... dream is reality..." she sighed with bliss. "You can fly..." he whispered. Then she felt his hands let her go.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. 


	11. The Race

She was surrounded by stars and planets. She gasped with shock. Peter rose from beneath her. A smug smile on his face.  
  
"Watch." He said with excitement. Then he burst higher into the air and did a back flip effortlessly and then let out a boyish giggle. "You try." He said. She smirked. He was showing off. She could do the same.  
  
She blasted into the air, spinning wildly then flipped backwards and twisted. Peter, not one to be shown up by anyone, blasted himself backwards and then as if pushing off a wall with his hand and feet flew forward into six front flips, two tumbles and a crow. After which he blasted upward and stopped just in front of Moria. She smiled with wonder.  
  
"Needs some practice." He said. She squinted and smirked.  
  
"I've been flying every night in my dreams since birth." She said. Peter smiled. "I need no practice." She said.  
  
"Fine then... I propose a race." He said.  
  
"State your terms." She said standing up straight. Peter looked and then arranged a group of stars in a line just below his feet.  
  
"All the way around the world." He said. Moria smiled. "First to cross the line wins." He said. She nodded.  
  
"You're on." She said.  
  
Then Tink stood before them. They lined up and took stance. Bells rang increasing in pitch. Then Tink blasted into the air and they took off around the world.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Peter passed her no problem. Feeling quite confident he'd win he flipped over onto his back and just drifted around with his eyes closed.  
  
When he thought he was close to the finish he flipped back over and blasted himself through the line of stars. He crowed with accomplishment. Then he laughed.  
  
"Where do you think she is Tink?" he asked the fairy.  
  
Tinkerbell laughed and pointed up. There Moria sat Indian style with her arms crossed shaking her head. Peter's jaw dropped. She'd beat him. How could she of beat him?  
  
"Needs some practice." She said. Peter gave her a crocked smile. 


	12. Pure Dream

Before she knew it they were heading back to the ground. The sun was setting and a gentle rain had set in. they landed in her backyard and rushed to get inside. Knowing her mother had a meeting then dinner she didn't worry about getting caught.  
  
She fell onto her bed laughing with pure joy. Peter watched with a gentle smile spread across his face. The rain hit the window with smothered pings.  
  
Peter laid on his side hovering just above the bed beside Moria. She smiled at him. He lowered himself to lay on the bed and he smirked weakly. She rested her head on his shoulder. Then she moved a little, turning on her side she trapped his arm beneath her as she rested her head on his shoulder better so she could watch the rain.  
  
Peter looked around not sure what to do. Tinkerbell jingled and he looked confused. She repeated the jingle. He cautiously placed the arm that was pinned beneath Moria around her back to rest on her side. She snuggled closer to him. Tinkerbell chimed then rested on the pen tip again. A smile spread across Peter's face.  
  
"Am I dreaming Peter?" Moria asked. Peter smirked.  
  
"No." he said. Moria took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"I think I am." She said.  
  
"Why?" he asked. The words seemed to get caught in his throat at the feel of her breath against his neck and chest. He cleared his throat softly.  
  
"Nothing this perfect ever happens to me." She said.  
  
"It will..." he said softly. "I promise it will."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. His heart beat lulling her to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
She woke and Peter's face was all she saw. His intense blue eyes shimmered in the dark. A smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Moria..." he said softly. She smiled sleepily. "Come with me..."  
  
Just like her dreams. She smelled the ocean on his skin, felt the warmth of his body, and heard every breath.  
  
"Come away to Neverland Moria."  
  
Her mind refused to focus properly for fear that he might disappear with the fuzziness. "Come be my new Wendy." he said.  
  
A smile crept across her face and she nodded. Just like a dream his face took on that boyish joyful smile. Just like a dream she climbed from her bed and watched him stand before the window. His hands on his hips and his legs parted just so.  
  
His famous stance, she loved it. Then came his hand. He held out his hand to her. She took it and they flew out the window.  
  
Tinkerbell landed on Peter's shoulder and smiled at her. Suddenly silver and gold dust rained down over her yet sleeping body. Peter let go of her hand and she flew on her own. A smile crept across her face.  
  
Then like all her dreams it went dark before she got to Neverland. She never saw how or when they got there. 


	13. Welcome to Neverland

He wrapped an arm around her waist when he noticed her sleeping. He'd wake her when they go to Neverland. The trip was oh so dull anyway. Tinkerbell jingled and he smiled.  
  
"Yes, the Lost Boys will like her. She's much more adventurous than Wendy was." He said. Bells chimed. "You even like her." They chimed as if shocked. "Don't start. If it were Wendy who beat me in the race you'd be furious." Bells rang with agreement.  
  
"She's like a fairy." He said. He turned his head to look at Moria. "She's like a pixie who lost her way to the Neverland." He said. Tink jingled as she nodded.  
  
"I hope she stays longer than Wendy did." He said looking straight ahead. "The Lost Boys need a good mother. I fear they are tiring of my stories. They are quite dull to be honest." He said. Tink nodded. Then Peter was silent.  
  
His mind wandering about like it often did when he thought of Wendy. He never quite knew why she'd left to grow up. Yet it hadn't really bothered him till the feeling had arrived.  
  
The feeling. He felt it still. It was tingling in the arm that was around Moria's waist. It felt like fire yet a good fire. Felt like his skin was melting and hers was melding with it.  
  
Tinkerbell had drifted off into a light stage of sleep. He was alone with his thoughts which on a normal day would of bore him and he'd have awoken both the fairy and his new Wendy. But something was different. Something inside him had shifted something had begun to change. He knew not what but he wasn't afraid. He was soothed by the change.  
  
His thoughts faded. They were near Neverland.  
  
He could hear the birds; he could smell the blooming blossoms. He woke Tinkerbell.  
  
"Go prepare the Lost Boys." He said. "I want them all at the home when I get there." She jingled and flew off ahead.  
  
Gently he turned onto his back pulling Moria around with him. She rested lightly on his chest. He smiled and flipped over suddenly. Moria fell onto his back. He wrapped her arms around his neck and in her sleep she held tight. He rose higher until he was in the clouds.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Moria woke up and stretched. She was surrounded by white puffy soft clouds. She smiled.  
  
"Didn't want to wake you till we got here." She looked over and Peter smiled at her. He was lying on his side propped up on his elbow.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming." She said. Peter shook his head.  
  
"It's all real." He said. She smiled.  
  
Peter laid down on his stomach. Moria flipped over and looked down over the island. It was beautiful. The sun shined on every inch of it. Trees covered a great portion of the land and if there weren't trees there was a lake or Indian encampment. The waters surrounding the island were clear and blue as the sky. She smiled.  
  
"Come on." He said standing up. She smiled as he held out his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. He entwined his fingers with hers and smiled. She returned the smile as she blushed. Then she followed him off the cloud and into the air.  
  
They almost glided down to the shore but Peter shifted their direction so that they landed in the thick of the forest to the west of the island.  
  
Squeezing her hand tight he turned and smiled at her. Walking forward slightly she fell down a hole. 


	14. New Mother

Soon she found herself sitting on a grassy ground beneath a jungle of roots. Peter showed up beside her. A smug smile on his face. He helped her to her feet. Then he whistled. Boys slide in and popped out from all corners.  
  
"Company!" Peter said sternly. They stood in a line, tallest to shortest.  
  
"Hats off." He said commandingly. All the boys removed their hats. Moria smiled.  
  
"Sound off." Peter said.  
  
"Mags."  
  
"Dodge."  
  
"Pib."  
  
"Stix."  
  
"Whirly." Moria smiled.  
  
Mags was the tallest. He was thin and shaggy. His brown hair tangled and dirty. It stuck out wildly in all directions. His clothing consisted of torn up long shorts, probably stolen from a pirate, and a vest of fur, possibly bears. He had a well-pronounced boyish face yet something about him made her remember her older brother. He looked like he was too old to be a lost boy but then she thought him to young to be so tall.  
  
Dodge looked the dirtiest. The dirt seemed ground into his skim. It made him look darker than the others. But the dirty dark skin made his green eyes stand out like gems. His blonde hair was dirtier than his skin. It looked almost brown with all the filth that lingered in it from his day out in the forest. He too wore torn up pants and a vest but his was made of leather, quite possible stolen from the Indians. He looked almost the same age as her younger brother, roughly thirteen or fourteen. He too was lanky yet his chest was built out more than that of Mags.  
  
Pib was round. Short and plump. He looked like a plum in a bunch of bananas. Again he wore pants stolen from a pirate but he had a full shirt. It was a washed out red. The sleeves came past his elbows and the neck was stretched out to the point where you could almost see his shoulder when it was shifted to one side. He had a joyful smile on his face like he'd never seen a rainy day in all his existence. Yet she suspected by his eyes that the other boys poked fun at him for being bigger and relatively slower than them when playing games.  
  
Stix looked lost. He had a look in his eyes like he had no idea what was going on. She smiled at his ignorance. His body was thin. She could almost see his ribs and his hair was a brownish red. It was poorly cut. Uneven and messy it looked as if he'd just woke up. She had no doubt that he probably had seeing that he looked quite tired and unaware. He wore pants like the other boys but his were much too long for his small body. They covered his feet almost completely but his vest was snuggly fit. It was made from the hides of what looked to be sea otters or ferrets.  
  
Whirly was by far the cutest. He could not be any older than five. He still had all his baby fat yet his body had begun to take its proper form. He wore pants that were severally and poorly altered to fit him semi properly. And he had a vest made of rabbits fur. His chest and stomach where quite thin but his cheeks had a plumpness still from his younger days. He had brown hair that was poorly trimmed short and it was sticking up in every direction it could. Sticking out from the mess of spiky hair were two pointed ears. She was quite fascinated with them for they were far more pointed then any normal ears she'd seen. They gave him a distinguishing feature the others lacked.  
  
Peter stood beside Mags. He was of course the tallest. His lean muscular build was not made to look lesser by any of the lost boys. By no means would he be in the slightest way less than his own crew. Moria smiled. His tangled hair was the model of all the boys with his blond and brown curls inter tangled making it looked wild and perfect. His blue eyes shimmered more than all the others brown except for that of Dodge who indeed had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. But none of the lost boys stole her attention more than Peter. He was in her mind perfect in everyway.  
  
"Boys this is Moria. She's come to be your mother... and to tell you stories." Peter said. The boys cheered. Moria smiled. "You will obey everything she tells you. EVERYTHING! Understood?" Peter said. "Yes sir." The boys chimed. Peter smiled at Moria with accomplishment. She walked towards them to appraise them like they wished to be appraised.  
  
"Mags..." he stood up as straight as he could. He was yet only a few inches short than her. She looked him over and shook her head. "To the falls with you. Wash up properly for dinner. I'll have no dirty boys as my table." She said. Mags nodded and hurried out of the home. She walked to the next boy.  
  
"Same with you Dodge. You may need Mags to help you scrub. To the falls." She said pointed to the door. Dodge left just as quickly.  
  
She stopped before Pib. Then she looked over Stix and Whirly. "You all also go to the falls. Wash up properly for supper." She said. The boys hollered with joy then ran from the room, Whirly wobbling along last trying to keep up. She smiled. Then she walked to stand before Peter.  
  
"Do I also need to clean up mother?" he asked with shame. She smirked. "Yes..." she said. He sighed with disappointment. He had disgraced her by being unfit for dinner. "But a father must provide food. So you may only wash after you've caught the nights meal." She said. Peter perked up. "I'll bring home a huge feast." He said. Then he went to leave but stopped. He turned and looked at her. "I should like to leave you with a kiss... if I may." He said. Moria smiled. "I've watched fathers leave the home. They kiss the mothers before they go." He said. She nodded. Peter smiled with joy and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he left the home. Tinkerbell stayed behind to assist Moria in tiding up the home. 


	15. Waterfall Fun

Peter returned in no time with fruits, vegetables and an elk. He stood proudly over his catch. Moria smiled.  
  
"Perfect." She said picking up the vegetables. Tink helped with the fruits. "Now go clean up. I'll send Tink when dinner is done." She said. Peter nodded.  
  
"Yes mother." He said. Again he kissed her cheek and left the home. He flew through the air as he thought.  
  
He had his Wendy back but twice as good. He smiled. He hoped Moria would never leave but all the mothers he brought back to the Neverland eventually went home to grow up. He scowled. Moria had to stay. He'd do everything he could to make her never want to leave.  
  
He reached the waterfalls.  
  
Plunging into the water he splashed Stix who was laying on a rock almost sound asleep. He snapped awake and rolled into the water. The other boys laughed as he bobbed on the surface.  
  
Peter shook the water from his hair like a dog. Whirly watched intently then jumped in the water and did the same. Peter smiled.  
  
"Race you to the fall, Whirl." He said. Whirly perked up and took stance.  
  
"Ready..." Peter said.  
  
"Set..." Whirly said.  
  
"Go!" they screamed.  
  
They took off towards the falls. Neck and neck the whole way. Then Peter purposely slowed down allowing Whirly to win.  
  
"Wo!" Whirly shouted. Peter smiled as the other boys cheered. Then Tink arrived jingling impatiently. Peter looked up at her.  
  
"Boys! Dry off and fall out!" Peter said flying out of the water.  
  
All the boys hollered as they climbed from the water and redressed. Peter noticed only Whirly.  
  
He was having trouble getting out of the water and onto the rocks. He flew over and picked him up. Setting him on shore Whirly took of towards his clothes.  
  
"Fall... out!!" peter said commandingly. All the boys followed him through the forest.  
  
Whirly kept falling over roots. Peter scooped him up and put him on his back flying him the rest of the way. Whirly laughed and hollered with joy as he rode on Peter's back through the air.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Peter didn't know why he'd turned from a friend to a father figure. It was probably when the feeling came and he began telling them stories. Now he watched over them not wanting them to stray off or get hurt. Seeing them succeed in fighting a pirate, finding the treasure or capturing an Indian made him smile. He felt like they were his own. Like he had to protect them. They were the only family he would ever have. He had seen that when he'd last saw his Wendy. The Lost Boys and her brothers surrounded her. He suddenly felt like he should take care of the boys the way she would have since they would never know his Wendy. 


	16. Families First Meal

They arrived at the home and all took their specified routes in. Peter dropped Whirly down his chute then followed close behind.  
  
"Good day mother." Whirly said landing on the grassy ground.  
  
"Good day Whirly." She said picking him up jus before Peter flew out of the chute landing flat on his butt. Moria laughed.  
  
"Need to fix that." He said standing up and rubbing his rear. She smiled.  
  
"Okay. To the table boys." She said putting Whirly in a chair. The rest of the boys sat in their designated seats and patiently waited to be served.  
  
Moria disappeared into the next room then returned with a pot. "Father, help me please." She said.  
  
Peter jumped up and helped her carry out two more pots.  
  
"Okay... dig in boys." She said. The boys cheered and filled their plates with food. Peter made a plate for Moria. "Thank you Peter." She said smiling. He returned the smile then sat in his seat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
******************************************  
  
There they were. A big happy family. Moria looked over the boys as they ate. This was the family she always wanted. The family in her dreams. And she got to share it with the boys of her dreams, Peter Pan. Her eyes fell onto him.  
  
He ate his dinner, helping Whirly cut his meat as he did. Then he served Stix some vegetables, messing up his hair. She was confused.  
  
She remembered Peter Pan as a boy. He'd play with the boys and act like a child but that was not the Peter Pan before her. He was acting like a true father. Caring for the boys as if they were his own. She smiled. Then she looked over his face.  
  
She'd not noticed how he differed from the Pan in her dreams. His face was sculpted perfectly, his eyes shimmering with youthful joy but glistening with growing worries.  
  
He looked aged. He was not the boy in the stories she'd memorized. He was not the insolent youth in the movies she'd seen countless times.  
  
He looked almost like a man but not quite. He was neither man nor boy. She smiled. He was like her. Stuck. Stuck somewhere in between the grown up world of worries and the childish world of dreams. 


	17. To Bed

One by one the boys finished their dinner. Moria started to clean of the table. Peter kept the boys entertained.  
  
"Mags hit me!"  
  
"Stop touching me!"  
  
"Give me it Pibs!"  
  
"That's mine!" Moria laughed.  
  
They were no different then children on the mainland. Tinkerbell helped clear the table then the two of them sat in Peter's chair. Tink resting on Moria's shoulder. Moria watched the boys tackle Peter to the ground as he tried to wrestle his way free playfully. Then she noticed the darkness setting in through a hole in the top ground.  
  
"Okay boys. Time for bed." She said.  
  
"Oh... mother please." They all said with disappointment.  
  
"No, no. Early to bed, early to rise. Off with you." She said getting up.  
  
She followed the boys into the small room they shared. Two sets of bunk beds and a small cot took up much of the room. Moria smiled. Each boy climbed into his proper bed and crawled beneath the covers. Moria went around covering them up and wishing them sweet dreams like she knew a mother should. Then she blew out the candles that lit up the room and left. Peter stood tall.  
  
"You may have my bed Moria. I shall sleep with the boys." He said. She smiled.  
  
"I can share." She said. He looked confused.  
  
"I'd feel safer if you stayed with me." She said. He smiled and nodded. Then he escorted her to his bed in the next room.  
  
It was separated from the rest of the room by a bearskin door. She smiled as he moved the skin aside and gestured for her to enter.  
  
A bed sat against the far wall built out of logs and vines. Then a giant throne like chair sat in a corner. She looked it all over with pure excitement. There was a small window that looked into the lake that lie beside the home. Magic kept the water from leaking in.  
  
Moria was in heaven. She'd dreamed up so many different rooms for Peter and none had felt so warm or inviting. 


	18. Sweet Dreams

"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I fixed it when Wendy left. I shared a room with the boys before." He said.  
  
"Then I felt like... like I needed my own room." He said.  
  
She smiled and walked to the bed. She pushed on it with her palm.  
  
"It's quite comfortable." He said.  
  
She sat down and bounced on it. She smiled. Peter smiled weakly. She laid down and sighed with relief. Peter stood ridged. Not sure what was proper or improper in such a situation.  
  
"You can lie down Peter. I don't snore." She said. He smiled and laid down on his side facing her. She returned the smile lovingly. He wished she'd lie on his shoulder again. Wished she'd breathe on his skin. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head. She smirked and scooted closer to him. Her breath brushed across his skin and he sighed with relief. She looked up at him with confusion.  
  
"Does that bother you..." she asked moving away a little.  
  
"No... no..." he protested scooting closer to her. "I... I like it when... when you breath on my... my skin." He said. She smiled.  
  
He swallowed nervously. She put her arms around his stomach cautiously. He scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his chest. Her breath made goose bumps raise all over his body. He smiled.  
  
"Good night Peter." She said.  
  
"Good night Moria." He said.  
  
Then slowly they drifted off to sleep. Peter dreaming about the crazed sensations that ran through out his body and Moria dreaming of what she could do to cause the sensations. 


	19. Waking with mothers

Moria woke up in Peter's arms.  
  
Somehow throughout the night they'd gotten tangled together. Her legs were wrapped around his and his arms were holding her tightly to his body. She could hear his heart beating. She could feel every breath he took. She rested her head o his chest, her ear to his heart, and she closed her eyes.  
  
Subconsciously she began to breath with him and her heart steadily picked up the rhythm of his. Then she heard him take a deep breath and she felt him stretch his muscles. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled weakly and swallowed hard.  
  
"Good morning." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Morning." She said.  
  
"I... I don't know what fathers do when they wake up with mothers." He said. She snickered a little at his ignorance.  
  
"I've never really thought about it before." He said. She laughed. He frowned with confusion.  
  
"They don't do anything special Peter." She said.  
  
"Do... do they give them a... a good morning kiss?" he asked with hope.  
  
"If they want." She said.  
  
"Can... can I give you one?" he asked. She nodded. His face lit up with joy and he kissed her softly. She smirked.  
  
"You don't have to ask about everything Peter." She said. Peter gave her a side smile that made her heart race.  
  
"I just want to do everything right." He said. She smiled.  
  
"I don't think anything you do could can be wrong." She said.  
  
"I've lost a lot of mothers." He said. "I don't want you to leave and grow up." He said.  
  
"I'm not leaving Peter." She said.  
  
"Not yet... they never leave in the beginning. They leave in the middle... cause I do something wrong." He said.  
  
"I'll promise to never leave if you promise to be spontaneous." She said. He looked confused. "Do things when you want without asking... spontaneous." She said.  
  
"Spontaneous." He said. She nodded. "Okay... you stay forever and I'll be... spontaneous." He said. "Deal." She said smiling. 


	20. Story Time

Peter then left to get his family breakfast. Knowing that it was a father's duty he didn't even tell anyone when he'd left. But Tinkerbell told Moria to be sure she didn't worry.  
  
The boys woke up on their own terms and Moria sat in Peter's chair. "Do you boys want to hear a story?" she asked.  
  
"Is it better than fathers?" Pib asked.  
  
"Fathers stories are quite dull." Dodge said. Moria smiled.  
  
"Yes, my story is much better than fathers." She said.  
  
"Yeah!" the boys shouted with joy as they sat in front of Moria.  
  
"Once upon a time there lived a boy." She began.  
  
"A lost boy?" Stix asked.  
  
"No." she replied with a smile.  
  
"What kind of boy mother?" Pib asked with intrigue. She laughed.  
  
"A silent boy." She whispered.  
  
"Oh..." Pib said with a smile knowing that she'd just told him to be quiet.  
  
"This boy thought he had it all. He could do whatever he wanted when ever wanted with who ever he wanted." She continued. "But this was not true. For he had no family, no home and only one friend."  
  
"What was his name mother?" Mags asked.  
  
"Huckleberry Finn."  
  
"What a strange name." Mags said.  
  
"Who was his friend?" Whirly asked.  
  
"Tom Sawyer." Moria stated.  
  
"I like that name." Whirly said. Moria smiled.  
  
"Do you wish to hear of their adventures or talk about their names?" she asked.  
  
"Oh adventure please." The boys said realizing they were interrupting the story.  
  
"Now Huck Fin was a wandering boy. He lived on the Mississippi and rode on rafts and stole from steamboats. He was not the model child all mothers hoped for. But he'd never known his mother." She said.  
  
"How horrid." Dodge spat.  
  
"I sure couldn't live without knowing you mother." Stix said. Moria smiled.  
  
"Aye... and I could not live without knowing you." She said.  
  
"But Huck... Huck had a father."  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"No... your father is very kind and caring. Huck's father was mean and nasty. Always hurting Huck and stealing from him."  
  
"Like Hook?" Mags said with excitement.  
  
"Yes... just like Hook." She said. 


	21. Questioning Feelings

Peter came back and set down his catch.  
  
He'd done well this morning. He caught two rabbits and a gull. He was quite proud, as he often was when he could provide for his family.  
  
Then he realized Moria was telling a story. He sat amongst the boys to listen.  
  
He wasn't really listening to be honest. He was watching her. Her eyes sparkled as her lips moved.  
  
Her lips.  
  
They were the only things not Wendy and they were driving him crazy with feelings. Feelings he'd never had before. Feelings he liked and longed for every morning when he woke. He had to know if she felt them too.  
  
He set it in his mind to ask.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So what happened to Huck Fin mother?" Whirly asked after she was done telling the story.  
  
"He went to live with his aunt and Tom." She said.  
  
"What of Jim?" Mags asked.  
  
"He lived with them too." She said.  
  
"So they all lived happily ever after?" Pib asked.  
  
"Yes they did. They lived happily ever after." Moria said.  
  
"Like you and father?" Whirly asked. Moria's eyes fell on Peter's. They sparkled with such joy that she felt her face burn as she blushed and smiled.  
  
"Yes." She said softly. "Now... go out and play. I want two pieces of treasure from the pirates cove from each of you tonight at supper." She said.  
  
"Yeah!" all the boys jumped up and ran from the home with their bows and slingshots. Peter stood up and smiled at Moria.  
  
"What would you have me do mother?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Do as you wish." She replied. "I'm going down to the falls to clean up." She said. Peter nodded.  
  
Then Moria walked out of the home leaving him to his thoughts. 


	22. Hit at the Falls

He knew he shouldn't be there. He knew that it was wrong to spy on Moria. But she had said do as he wished. It was as if she was tempting him to come spy. As if she knew what was running through his confusing mind better than he did.  
  
He crept around the rock and squatted beside another hide from her sight should she look in his direction. There she was.  
  
She swam in the water towards the fall, and then she got out and stood beneath the falling curtain of water.  
  
Peter's heart was in his throat.  
  
Her skin shimmered in the sun. Her naked body was so beautiful.  
  
He swallowed nervously now. Yet he didn't know why he should be nervous. She didn't know he was there. She'd never have to know. It could be his secret.  
  
He had found that he was good at keeping secrets. Especially from the boys and Tink. He had so many secrets now that Wendy was gone. He had even more now that the feeling had set in for good.  
  
He'd never meant to know these secrets. It was just too difficult to put his feelings into words. Too difficult to make his head stop long enough to grab one or two things and figure out how to explain them.  
  
So instead he just decided to not acknowledge them and thus he'd never have to share them with anyone.  
  
Peter refocused his thoughts on Moria. He watched her every movie. Trying to memorize it. Trying to let it all burn into his mind so that he may remember it in every vivid detail later.  
  
The way her hair reached her waist. The way her muscles flexed and relaxed as she ran her hands over her body. How from the distance she was the size of a fairy up close. How if only she had wings she'd be his fairy princess.  
  
Thoughts began to race through his head. Thoughts he knew were improper. But he couldn't stop them. Seeing her standing there beneath the curtain of water made his mind fill with images and ideas.  
  
Her naked body pressed to his. Every inch of her skin melting into him. She becoming him, he becoming her. A tangle of limbs. A mess of hair. A roar of moans. A flash of excitement.  
  
Peter doubled over as he was hit with a force he'd never felt before. His knees went weak and he fell to the ground completely out of breath. It has felt like he'd been fired upon and hit with a canon. He was so confused. Then his eyes snapped up. She was coming towards him. Fighting back the exhaustion the hit had brought he flew away. His mind racing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Moria climbed out of the water and onto the shore. She redressed looking around in confusion. She thought she'd seen Peter but now he was nowhere to be found. Then she noticed footprints. She looked down at them and smiled. He had been there. He'd been watching her. Thoughts ran through her mind and a smile crept across her face. 


	23. New Feelings Relived

Moria ran into the Underground home hoping to find Peter. But it was only Tink.  
  
"Where's Peter?" she asked the pixie. Tink jingled and Moria, who had learned to understand come words found Peter had left shortly before she'd returned.  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Moria asked. Tink jingled again and Moria sighed.  
  
"Oh well. I'll talk to him later than." She said.  
  
"So what is there to do here?" she asked the pixie.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Peter flew to the Mermaid Lagoon. He knew no one would be there and this early in the day the mermaids were still sleeping.  
  
He landed on a rock and sat Indian style staring out over the lagoon.  
  
What had happened at the falls?  
  
Why had he become so exhausted and overwhelmed with feelings?  
  
What were the feelings?  
  
He tried to relive the moment. He laid back and closed his eyes. Remembering every aspect of Moria's naked body under the water he added details he wished he'd seen.  
  
He imagined wings on her back, and white flowers in her hair.  
  
He heard her singing his name and whispering things he wasn't sure were right for a girl like Moria to whisper. Then he felt something.  
  
A knot in his stomach churned and he moaned with painful pleasure. He noticed his breath had gotten heavy and his body had grown tense. He licked his lips and thought harder.  
  
Adding detail after detail to the scene that replayed in his head.  
  
He felt her skin against his, felt her breath on his chest, her hair in his fingers, her kisses on his shoulders.  
  
His back arched up and his eyes squeezed tightly as he was again hit with the rush of feelings. He then lay panting on the rock. This time he waited till he caught his breath to open his eyes.  
  
When his heart returned to normal he shifted his hips.  
  
Something was making his clothing uncomfortable. Something was inside the waist of his garment. He grumbled. The leaves he'd worn since before he could remember had started to get irritating and uncomfortable since the feelings had come.  
  
Peter flew to the pirates cave to where he knew he could find a more comfortable, more suitable outfit for a boy of his size. 


	24. New Look

The boys returned home before Peter did. Moria began to grow worried.  
  
Had he not liked what he'd seen at the falls?  
  
Had he fled the island to be rid of her?  
  
"Go..." she choked on unshed tears of worry. "Go wash for supper." She said clearing her throat.  
  
The boys rushed out leaving her yet again alone. Then he arrived.  
  
He was in clothes. She looked puzzled.  
  
"Why... why change your clothes?" she asked. Not sure if she'd said it aloud she repeated, "Where are your normal clothes?"  
  
Peter grew nervous. He needed a quick lie.  
  
"I ripped the leg clear to my hip." He answered quickly. "So I decided to raid the pirates cove and find something new." He said.  
  
She looked him over. The shorts came to just below his knees, the shirt was like Pibs where it was stretched to one side so she could see where his neck met his shoulder. He looked like a normal boy from the main land.  
  
"Do you hate it?" he asked with worry. She snapped back to reality.  
  
"No, I love it." She reassured him. He grew proud.  
  
"I fought a pirate for them." He said. She smirked catching his fib.  
  
"I see no blood or cut for a wound."  
  
He got nervous. She'd surly catch him in his lie. He thought fast.  
  
"He... he took them off when he... he knew he was defeated." He said. She smiled.  
  
"I bet you were very brace." She said stepping closer to him.  
  
All the images from the falls and the lagoon flooded over him as he looked down into her eyes. He swallowed nervously as her lips curved into an evil smile.  
  
"Brave as ever." He said softly. She rose slightly on her toes as if to kiss him then the boys rushed in. Peter snapped around. All the boys froze in shock.  
  
"Father's in... in pirates clothes." Pib said.  
  
"Are you... a pirate father?" Stix asked. Peter smiled and lowered his head to glare at them mischievously.  
  
"Yes..." the boys gasped.  
  
"And I'll run ye through if you're not clean enough for supper." He said.  
  
The boys laughed. Peter stood tall and smiled.  
  
"To the table boys." Moria said. Everyone went to the table and supper began. 


	25. Jealousy

During dinner Peter watched Moria. He was again overwhelmed with feelings. But these feelings were different.  
  
He looked around at the Lost Boys and suddenly felt jealous. He didn't know why but he was jealous of the attention Moria gave them.  
  
He suddenly wanted them all to leave. He wanted her all to himself. Wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go, never let her pay attention to anyone but him. Never. He shook his head and the feelings faded.  
  
He looked at her from across the table and she seemed to be glowing with joy as Whirly sat on her lap. He smiled. She was happy.  
  
He could tell that she loved having the boys around. he wouldn't take them from her. They were part of the family too. No matter how much he wanted her all to himself he knew that the Lost Boys were always going to be there.  
  
Then the feelings from before arose. He remembered how he'd felt when she was telling the story of Huck Finn. He remembered his plan to ask her about her feelings. He set it in his mind again to ask her after dinner. He had to make up a plan to get her all to himself.  
  
"After dinner I'm taking mother to see the stars." Peter said suddenly. The boys all looked at him.  
  
"After she tucks you in." he said.  
  
"So right after dinner you're all to go to bed." Peter said.  
  
"Yes father." The boys said. Peter nodded then continued to eat his dinner.  
  
He felt that Moria was looking at him. He glanced up and she flashed him a quick smile. He returned it then went back to his meal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He was trying to get her alone. She could tell. She was yelping for joy inside. She could feel her skin burn as she blushed. Thoughts ran through her mind.  
  
Why did he want her alone?  
  
What did he want to ask her?  
  
Her mind raced. She knew she had things to ask him. Things she had to know. She looked up at him from time to time as the meal went on. A smile ever present on her face. 


	26. Named Stars

After dinner Moria tucked the boys into bed. When she emerged from the room Peter stood tall and proud in the middle of the main room.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. He looked so powerful standing there like that.  
  
She walked up to him and stood mere inches from his body. He looked down into her eyes. They were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. They glistened like the water after a long winter. A smile slide across his face.  
  
She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. He smirked as he blushed. Then he took her hand in his and lead the way out of the home and into the woods.  
  
Once in the clear he wrapped an arm around her waist and took off into the sky.  
  
They flew to the west coast. The waves crashed gently against the rocks that lay just off the shore. He set her down on the sand. Then he landed just beside her.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" she asked. He sat down pulling her down with him gently.  
  
She sat beside him leaning against him as he laid back resting on his elbows. He stretched his legs out in front of him crossing them at the ankles. She rested against his chest and stared out over the ocean.  
  
"Do you see that star?" he asked shifting his weight to one elbow and pointing towards the brightest twinkling star.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"I named it after you last night." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Really?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stared at it in wonder.  
  
"I flew up to it late last night and asked it it's name." He said.  
  
"It said it didn't have one and I asked if it would like one so I named it Moria." He said.  
  
"That's so beautiful, it said." He added.  
  
She leaned back getting comfortable. It was like listening to a story.  
  
"I told it your story. And it began to twinkle. Your story gave it new life." He said.  
  
She beamed with joy and wonder. Peter tilted his head slightly so he could see her expression.  
  
"So that star will forever twinkle with your light." He said. She looked at him and smiled. 


	27. Feelings

"That was very sweet of you Peter." She said looking him in the eyes. They sparkled.   
  
Moria rested her head on Peter's chest as she looked out over the ocean.   
  
"Moria…" he said softly.   
  
"Yes Peter." She said raising her head to look into his blue eyes again. They were filled with worry.   
  
"Wha… what are your feelings?" he asked. He heard Wendy's voice instead of his own. The roles in his mind had been reversed.   
  
"Feelings?" Peter nodded. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Fear?" he asked. Wendy's words flooded him.   
  
"Time."   
  
"Happiness?" Her face lit up.   
  
"Neverland."   
  
"Jealousy?"   
  
"Jealousy…" she thought. "Wendy."   
  
"Hate?"   
  
"Grown ups." She said sternly.   
  
Peter swallowed nervously. "Love?" Moria seemed to glow. The most beautiful smile spread across her face.   
  
"You."   
  
Peter wasn't prepared for that answer. He wasn't sure what he should say.   
  
Then he found the words but before he could speak her lips were pressed to his. He was taken over by desire, wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him. Then she pulled back.   
  
"What of your feelings?" she asked. Peter grew worried. He swallowed nervously. Moria smiled and kissed him. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.   
  
"Fear?" she asked softly.   
  
"Loneliness." He mumbled. Her lips were on his jaw line.   
  
"Happiness?"   
  
He swallowed back a moan of pleasure. "Ki… kisses." He stuttered. He felt his body grow, knots tightening in his stomach like they'd done at the lagoon.   
  
"Jealousy?" her breath flooded his ear. He bit his lip and held his eyes shut tight. The knots throbbed.   
  
"Lost Boys." He said.   
  
"Hate?"   
  
"Wendy!" he spat quickly. He'd anticipated the question but not her teeth on his earlobe. Her hand trailed down his stomach to rest just above the waist of his new pants. He took a deep breath and tried to ease the knots. He felt the rush coming on. He knew that soon he would be hit with the canon.   
  
"Love Peter?" she asked softly.   
  
"I love you." The words flooded from his body and the knots tightened unbearable tight.   
  
Why did words have such an effect on his body, on his mind?   
  
He felt her smile against his skin. Then kisses graced his skin. He sighed with pleasure at the soft kisses. He opened his eyes just as she sat atop him. He could feel the warmth of her skin against either side of his body. Her thighs held him around the waist and her palms were on both shoulders pinning him to the ground. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.   
  
"Can I show you Peter?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "Can I show you a… a new happiness?" she asked.   
  
Something better than kisses? What could be better? He had to know.   
  
He nodded. She smiled and got up. He looked confused as she held out her hand. "Come on." She said.   
  
The knots in his body twisted as he got to his feet. She squeezed his hand as she lead him into the woods beside the shore.   
  


* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay there is a chapter that goes in between this one and the next but I'm not sure that it's suitable for posting. If you'd like a copy of it you can review and tell me or email me and I'll send you one. 


	28. Love Story

Peter woke in Moria's arms. A tangled mess of limbs was all they were.  
  
Peter tried to move so he could watch her sleep without waking her. A smile spread from ear to ear when he saw her sleeping face.  
  
A strand of hair laid across her face shielding her eyes from the rays of sunlight that were sneaking in through the trees.  
  
He focused on her breath against his bare chest. The heat that coursed through his body at every exhale across his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief.  
  
He felt complete, fulfilled and truly happy. He knew now why Wendy'd left. She waned this happiness, this feeling of love and completeness. He knew he'd of never been able to give her this. Not then. He was merely a boy then, an insolent youth. Now he was so much more. He wasn't a man. No, never a man, but he was no longer a boy, no longer a child.  
  
Moria took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and watched her stretch. Her naked skin pressed against him sending chills throughout his body.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He lit up when her blue eyes found his. He saw all he felt in her eyes. Saw all the love and fulfillment sparkling back at him.  
  
"Good morning." He said. She smirked sleepily.  
  
"Morning." She replied. Peter smiled.  
  
"I love you Moria." He said. She lit up.  
  
"I love you too." She said. Peter's smile weakened.  
  
"We should get back." He said. She nodded.  
  
They slowly got up and dressed. Then they headed back to the home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got back he couldn't stop touching her. Every time he passed her he'd run his fingers over her back or down her arm. Every time he felt the warmth of her skin chills rushed through his body and knots rose in his stomach. She'd always flash him a smile.  
  
The boys seemed to notice. Finally Stix commented.  
  
"Why are you always around mother, father?" Peter smiled at Moria who glowed in return.  
  
"It's a fathers duty to love a mother." Peter said. The boys looked confused.  
  
"Just as it is a mother's duty to love her children." Moria added.  
  
"Are we to love you?" Pib asked. Moria smiled.  
  
"One day you'll know love Pib." She said.  
  
"Can you tell us a story of love?" Mags asked.  
  
"A story of love?" The boys nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think I know one." She said.  
  
All the boys sat before her as she sat in Peter's head chair. Peter too sat amongst the boys. Whirly sat atop his lap eager to hear the tale of love.  
  
"Once upon time there were two families." She began. The boys all perked up. The best stories started with once upon a time. They all knew it. Moria told them the story of Romeo and Juliet, though she left out the tragic ending making it so Romeo and Juliet lived happily ever after like they should of.  
  
"That was a beautiful story mother." Dodge said.  
  
"Thank you Dodge."  
  
"Can you tell us another?" Whirly asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Another. Please mother." They all begged.  
  
"Later. I want you all to accompany father on the morning hunt. You'll all be expected to bring home something of your own. Now go get ready." She said. The boys grumbled but got up and got ready without much fuss. 


	29. Questioning Tigerlilly

Peter flew out to see the Indians while the other boys hunted.  
  
When he arrived Tigerlilly greeted him. She'd grown up since their last encounter and she looked quite different. Her stomach bulged out like she hid a watermelon beneath her skin. Peter looked at it with confusion.  
  
"It's a baby." His eyes snapped up to meet hers.  
  
"I've never seen a baby like that." He said.  
  
"It's not born yet." She said. He looked puzzled.  
  
Tigerlilly took his hand and placed it on her bulged belly. He looked confused. Then he felt something bump against his hand. He looked shocked.  
  
"A babies inside you?!?" he asked with shock. She nodded.  
  
"It grows inside the mother till it's ready to be born." She said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"So the mother can keep it safe till it's big enough to be protected in the world." She said.  
  
"Oh so when it gets too big it's born." He said. She smiled and nodded. Peter's heart filled with joy.  
  
"It's a father's present to a mother." She said. He again became confused.  
  
"How does he give it to her?" he asked.  
  
"By loving her." She said. "He plants a seed inside her and it grows into a baby."  
  
Peter was overjoyed. He wanted to give Moria a baby. He wanted her to know he loved her.  
  
"Who gave you your baby?" Peter asked.  
  
"My husband." She replied. Peter's heart stopped.  
  
There was that word. Husband. Hook had used it before. What was it? Why did girls want one? Did Moria want one?  
  
"Who...who's husband?" Peter asked. Tigerlilly smiled and began to explain.  
  
"When two people are married the man is the husband and the woman is the wife."  
  
"How do you get married?" Peter now wanted to know all he could. He no longer cared if Tigerlilly thought him dumb or ignorant. He had to know.  
  
"Two people vow their love to each other forever before the gods and elders." She said. She smiled as Peter's face lit up.  
  
He loved Moria. He could be her husband. He could give her a baby.  
  
"So you just promise this and your married?" he asked.  
  
"Well you have a ceremony before the gods and elders." She said. "It's very beautiful. The man decides how the woman dresses and the woman decides how the man dresses."  
  
Peter had images of what Moria looked like in his dreams and he began to daze off. Tigerlilly's words brought him back.  
  
"Then they leave for a time and when they return they're expecting their baby and their family is begun." She said.  
  
"How can I have one of these ceremonies?" he was full of questions. He needed all the answers.  
  
"You being of fairy origin must go to the fairy elders for permission. They shall set a date for the wedding. Then you can be married." She said.  
  
Peter jumped up. "Thank you Tigerlilly." He said as he flew away. She laughed and went about her normal chores. 


	30. Moria's Answer

Peter rushed to the fairies trees. Forgetting all manners he jumped in and stood before the King and Queen.  
  
"Peter!" they gasped.  
  
"I wish to be married." He said proudly.  
  
"Married? Why?" the King asked.  
  
"I wish to give Moria a baby. To show her I love her." Peter said.  
  
"A baby?" the Queen questioned.  
  
"Yes." Peter said.  
  
"Do you think Neverland will allow a baby to be born?" the King asked.  
  
"Tigerlilly is having one." Peter said. A long silence set in. He knew that the King and Queen knew of all his doings with Moria. They had to know how much he loved her. They had to allow it.  
  
"I wish to give Moria a baby. I wish to be her husband. I wish... to... to love her for all time." Peter said almost pleading with them. He'd never begged in his life. But he knew he was now.  
  
The King and Queen whispered to each other. Peter could not hear what they were saying but he knew they were speaking in the fairy tongue. He heard chimes and jingles. Then they looked back at him.  
  
"If Moria agrees we'll set up a wedding." The Queen said. Peter lit up.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much." He said with overwhelming joy.  
  
Then he took off to find Moria.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He could almost envision the ceremony. He knew exactly how he wished to dress Moria. He jumped into the home and yelled for her. She rounded the corner with a worried expression.  
  
"What is it Peter?" she asked with concern. He rushed to her.  
  
"Marry me." He said. She looked shocked.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Marry me. Be my wife." He said.  
  
"Peter..." she began.  
  
"Please Moria. I want to love you forever. I want to be your husband. I want to give you a baby and start a family."  
  
"A baby?" she asked with joy and shock.  
  
"Tigerlilly told me of babies." He said with excitement. "Of how they are a father's gift to a mother and how they grow in the mother till they're born so they are safe." He said. "So told me of weddings. How the husband dresses the wife and the wife dresses the husband."  
  
Moria glowed.  
  
"The fairy King and Queen agreed to a wedding... as long as you agree to marry me." He said. She saw the joy in his eyes.  
  
"You know this isn't a game Peter." She said trying not to ruin his moment but trying to be serious.  
  
"I know." He said. "I'm tired of games. I'm sick of make believe." He added. "I'm ready to do this. I want to do this for you."  
  
"For me?" she asked.  
  
"All girls want big weddings and cute babies." He said.  
  
"Oh Peter I..." she began.  
  
"I love you Moria." He said holding her by the shoulders. "I want to marry you... and have a family." He said.  
  
"We have a family Peter." She said.  
  
"But none of them are ours." He protested.  
  
Moria looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he was. She saw the love that she'd always had for him in his eyes staring back at her. She smiled.  
  
"Okay Peter."  
  
"Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said with joy. "Yes I will marry you."  
  
Peter lit up and crowed like a rooster. She laughed with pure excitement.  
  
"I must tell the King and Queen." A huge smile graced his perfect face. "I'll be back before dinner's through cooking. I'll bring the biggest fest ever." He said.  
  
He started to leave but Moria pulled him back into a kiss. She smiled against his lips.  
  
"I love you Peter." She said looking into his eyes. His smile grew.  
  
"I love you too Moria." Then he left the house. 


	31. To the Royals

Moria danced into the kitchen. She'd never been so happy in her life. Before she knew it she was floating around the kitchen on a natural high. Her feet refused to stay on the ground as she attempted to cook dinner. She hummed and Tinkerbell soon picked up on the tune. Moria smiled at the small pixie.  
  
Then she remembered the stories of Tink hating Wendy for loving Peter. Her smile faded into worry.  
  
"You know that I'm not trying to make Peter leave right?" she asked the fairy.  
  
Tink looked at her with confusion and nodded with a jingle.  
  
"I only wish for him to stay here and rule Neverland." Moria added.  
  
Tink jingled with agreement.  
  
"Good." Moria said. Then she went back to her humming and joyous mood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ceremony would be beautiful. He'd never seen one but he knew it would be spectacular. He could already envision how he hoped it would look. He knew exactly how he wished Moria to dress.  
  
He dropped into the fairies tree again forgetting all means of manners.  
  
"She's agreed." He said proudly. "We wish to be married." He added.  
  
"Brilliant. Sit and we shall pick a date." The King said. Peter sat Indian style before them.  
  
"How long do you suspect planning to take?" The Queen asked.  
  
"I don't know." Peter said. "Is that important?" he asked with worry. He had no sense of time. He never had. How was he to know how long something would take?  
  
"No um... well... who do you wish to come?" The King asked.  
  
"Everyone." Peter said with excitement. "Fairies, Indians, mermaids and beast." He added.  
  
"So we shall have it at the lagoon." The Queen said.  
  
"Why are we planning for them? It's their day dear. Let them plan." The King said.  
  
"True. Peter, you and Moria plan everything out and come to us the day before you'd like the ceremony to be. We shall send out the message and the island shall attend." The Queen said. Peter perked up.  
  
"Thank you your majesties. Thank you." He said. Then he flew from the tree. 


	32. New Story

Peter rushed back to the home with speed he never knew he had. A giant fish rested beneath his arm. Fathers had to provide for their families no matter how excited they might be. He slide down the chute letting out the happiest crow anyone on the island had ever head.  
  
"Father's home! Father's home!" cheered the boys as they scrambled around in excitement. Peter flew out of the chute and landed firmly on his feet. Peter handed his catch to Mags.  
  
"Take this to mother." He said firmly. Mags ran with the fish from the room. "Do you wish to hear a story boys?" Peter asked with a grin only he could achieve. A boyish yet mature smile that let everyone know the mischief that lied in his mind.  
  
"Aye!" the boys shouted as they hurried to get seated on the ground before Peter.  
  
"Tis a love story." Peter said.  
  
"Oh not a love story father." Grumbled Pib.  
  
"Aye yes a love story is suitable for tonight." Moria said as she entered from the kitchen. "I'd like to listen to father if you don't mind my intrusion." She said.  
  
"No..." Peter said smiling. "No intrusion at all." He said.  
  
She smiled in return a most glorious smile. It seemed to radiate all the joy that passed between the young couple. The love was purely visible in their eyes.  
  
Yet the Lost Boys did not see it. They were not schooled in the ways of love. They knew not what it felt like or how it came to be.  
  
Yet neither did Peter or Moria. They merely knew that what they felt was love. And that is what they left it at.  
  
"Go on with the story father." Whirly said very politely. Peter smiled at him and cleared his throat.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a boy." He began. Each Lost Boy perked up. They loved stories where the lead character was a boy. "This boy was once the most magical boy in all the world. Or so he thought."  
  
Moria smiled and listened intently as Peter told his story to the naive boys. They did not know that all in the story was true and she did not care about the slight embellishments that Peter put in at appropriate points in the story. 


End file.
